


fragrant

by skaralding



Series: mingled breaths [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uchiha Itachi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Knotting, No Uchiha Massacre, Omega Uzumaki Naruto, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaralding/pseuds/skaralding
Summary: Naruto’s vague ideas of how she wants her first time to go are swept aside after one chance encounter with Itachi.Yeah,she thinks.He’ll do.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: mingled breaths [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674541
Comments: 13
Kudos: 452
Collections: Naruto Wonderland





	fragrant

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [redolent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072440) by [skaralding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaralding/pseuds/skaralding). 



> Re the underage tag, Naruto is 16 in this. 
> 
> This is a companion story to _redolent_ , same universe, plot etc, just from Naruto's POV. Please note that in this universe, heats aren't an unavoidable phenomenon, and aren't an omega-only thing. Medication and/or lots of sex can delay someone going into heat or prevent it entirely. Naturally some people are more susceptible to going into heat even when they're getting dicked down on the regular, but Naruto is not one of them.
> 
> Now please enjoy Naruto on the prowl as a bratty teenage omega, and let me know what you think when it's over ❤️

Naruto thinks about who she wants to do for her first time pretty much all through the month she turns sixteen. Kaachan has always said the role-related stuff comes online like clockwork with Uzumaki kids, so not thinking about it would just be dumb.

Seals are pressed onto your stomach when you’re three, then adjusted to better fit your role when you’re five, seven and nine. Naruto doesn’t remember the very first one (too young), or even the one when she was five, because she had a horrible fever then. Her clearest early memories are of that time, and are full of crying and being too hot while Kaachan cried nearby, her broken voice almost as alarming as the fact that Naruto could barely move.

Naruto does remember her seventh birthday, though, even though the memory is kind of embarrassing; she screamed at some shrinking chunin (she knew how to tell apart the ranks by then) for trying to pull her out of the scavenger hunt to go thank some important guy for an important gift. But it wasn’t until later that night, while Touchan was gently scolding her, that Kaachan did something warm and tickly to the small seal above her belly.

(Being gently scolded by Touchan isn’t anywhere as mild as it sounds. It was okay when Naruto was younger, and she wasn’t quite as chakra sensitive, but these days, Touchan gets scolded by Kaachan if he uses what Kaachan calls ‘the Voice of Heavenly Disappointment’ on Naruto unnecessarily.)

Role regulation seals aren’t perfect. Every time Naruto’s on Uzu and trapped in Aunt Rikako’s house, she hears new horror stories of omegas blooming before thirteen and enduring unfulfilled agony as a result. But the seals generally work, and so even though they’re considered a bit barbaric in Fire Country—here, most people let their med-nins do the monitoring directly—being traditionally sealed cuts out a whole lot of uncertainty. You know when puberty is coming, because a portion of the seal lights up. You know right about when your body starts to prepare for its first heat, because the seal glistens oddly for a week, then starts fading.

Somehow, it doesn’t make the whole thing any less stressful. Naruto, now sadly limited to in- or near-village C- through E-ranks, rants about it whenever it’s just her and Sakura, because even though they’re different roles, neither of them is a beta and therefore able to calmly stroll through the most terrifyingly emotional part of their coming of age without missing a beat.

(Half of Naruto’s original dislike for Sasuke was due to how _certain_ he is that roles don’t matter. He’s a beta, okay! Control for him is just, oh, don’t sniff too long, don’t pulse your scent unnecessarily, be careful not to touch people carelessly, and stay inside for your heat. You know, basic common sense!!)

Naruto doesn’t even know Sasuke’s having his first heat until the next day, when he and Sakura show up hand in hand for training, Sakura grinning toothily, Sasuke looking stone-faced as usual, his shoulders the only thing about him that look more relaxed. Naruto, on seeing them walk towards her, has to fiercely resist the urge to punch them both.

“What, now it’s just me?” she finds herself screeching. “It’s only me that hasn’t done it?”

“Looks like it,” is Sakura’s heartless answer.

“It’s really not that special,” Sasuke says, his tone hatefully superior. “It’s just sex.”

 _Then_ Naruto tries to punch him. Sakura, cheap alpha that she is, only half-heartedly tries to block, and then moves off to the side to spectate as Naruto chases around the ever slippery Sasuke, yelling at the top of her lungs. “Just sex? Just _sex_? You, you, you bastard! I’ll show you just sex, I’ll skin you alive!”

Naturally, that is exactly the moment Kakashi-sensei shows up, popping into existence two steps behind Naruto. “Oh? What’s going on between my cute little genin?”

Naruto, flushing horribly, lets go of the crumpled neck of Sasuke’s jacket, which he was just frantically trying to shed to escape from her. “N-nothing.”

(She still doesn’t know how Kakashi-sensei can make everything sound so, so _dirty_ without ever saying a single foul word, or even deliberately lowering his voice. She knows why he does it—“insinuation is always the first tactic of the enemy”—but she wishes he could cut them some slack right now, when even dirty words that annoy her have another, unwelcome effect.)

“Oh? You’re doing nothing?” Kakashi-sensei’s prim voice is even worse than his meaningful, disgusting one. “How lazy.”

They end up running laps for the rest of the session, in between dodging senbon while Kakashi-sensei sighs at them. Moving on autopilot, Naruto drags her limp, pinprick-riddled self to Sasuke’s afterwards because it’s closer than her tiny apartment, even though going to Sasuke’s means watching her teammates play out a sickeningly stereotypical lovers’ exchange.

Sasuke frowns over Sakura’s injuries. Sakura says they don’t hurt at all, while obviously wincing with every step. Sasuke coldly offers his arm. Sakura declines to take it, only to stumble dramatically just inside the front door. Sakura protests quietly when Sasuke sweeps her off her feet.

Even the sly grin Sakura sends Naruto as she nuzzles against Sasuke’s shoulder fits the bill. You’d think that she and Naruto were arch rivals, that Sakura was laying claim to someone Naruto had always wanted, rather than just laying claim because she knows how irritating Naruto finds her smug ‘I’ve got him now’ grin.

“Stupid sex-having pricks,” Naruto mutters, as she lumps in after them.

“This isn’t about that, Naruto,” Sasuke says, without looking back. “I’m just showing care to a teammate.”

Somehow, that sexless ‘teammate care’ finds him supporting Sakura’s still swooning body into the bathroom. “You can come in too, if you want,” Sasuke says, his tone distracted, his focus on getting Sakura’s training shorts off without requiring her to stand. “I don’t mind helping both of you.”

“No thanks,” Naruto says, snidely. “I don’t need your stupid help.” Even without Sakura’s eyes shining so threateningly, there’s no way Naruto would try to butt in. Her seal completely faded a week ago. Worse, though she’s exhausted right now, she can also feel the beast within her perking up at the sight of Sakura’s bare thighs and paying close attention when Sasuke begins to peel out of his sweaty fan-emblazoned tunic. No way is she going to trigger her first heat by scent-drugging her best friends into raping her.

Somehow, Naruto manages to hold back, rein herself in until it’s her turn in the bathroom. Only then does she let go—not completely, because leaving her scent plastered all over in here would be rude. But she sets up a hasty silence barrier, unseals her biggest double dildo and rides it while snarling, imagining Sasuke beneath her, teary-eyed and breathless.

“This is wrong,” he says in her head, just like he did that one dumb time she tried kissing him. “Shouldn’t you do this with someone you really like?” Only, instead of gently but firmly pushing away from her like he did in real life, he pants like a slut, rocking up into her cunt, moans of helpless satisfaction in the back of his throat.

Sakura, of course, is snarling behind her. In this fever dream, Sakura’s in heat as well, and has been trying fruitlessly to work her thick, knot-heavy cock deeper into Naruto’s aching ass. Gulping, Naruto tightens her grip on the heavy base of the toy and slams it in, hard. It doesn’t take much more of that before she’s arching and writhing against the cool, slippery tile floor.

Coming like this, coming with both her holes packed full to bursting is still satisfying, just not the way it used to be a few months ago. Back then, this double pronged toy was a dirty, delicious, almost overwhelming treat, precisely the kind of thing she’d only dared to buy after moving out. These days, though, it’s a worrying necessity, something she has to use every night to keep her head clear.

 _What if doing it for real isn’t enough?_ Naruto thinks, shivering a little. _What if I finally do it, and I still want it this much?_

The standard answer, ‘go see a med-nin’, has always felt too much to her like giving up control. It’s bad enough that Naruto knows her desires aren’t something she can handle on her own; admitting it to someone, even someone sympathetic and professional and discreet, will just feel like failure.

 _I’m the daughter of the Red-Hot Habanero,_ Naruto thinks, as she works the stupid dildo out of her aching holes. _I don’t need anything to help me through my heat, anything other than someone with an obedient cock._ Calming serum is for weak, uncontrolled omegas, and she isn’t one. She _isn’t_.

* * *

That evening, when Kaachan drops by Naruto’s apartment with a ‘My First Heat’ kit that contains all kinds of different medicine, Naruto finds herself grudgingly accepting it. She refuses to take anything other than the levelling pills, though, and those she takes only because they go hand in hand with period pills, and they _work_.

Naruto has only ever had three periods ‘naturally’, and the last two were because she ran out of levellers on mission. She didn’t end up biting the client (the first mission) or breaking the arm of the idiot noble son they were supposed to rescue (the second mission), but it was a close enough call in both cases that Naruto now tries to have a twelve month supply on her at all times.

Sometimes, she envies how easy Sakura has it, even though craving meat by the bucketload is technically more inconvenient. Sakura doesn’t do levellers; she doesn’t need them. On mission, she blazes through her jerky stash. Off mission—like tonight—she just books a booth at Yakiniku-Q with Tenten and Hinata and eats her way through half a paycheck.

Naruto would be welcome to go as well, but Hinata being there means Neji being there too, standing block-like in the shadows and looking down his nose at all of them, and while Naruto can usually deal with that just fine, right now, she doesn’t trust herself. Nearly every alpha around her age feels like fair game, like easy fucking prey, and she doesn’t like the way that even Neji will pause in his tracks when she wafts her scent in his direction.

 _Weak_ , sneers the beast within her, even though Neji is at least master enough of himself that he refuses to look at her when she does that. It’s obvious that he’s conscious of her, though, obvious enough that it makes her wet and hungry in the wrong way for enjoying herself at a restaurant, which is why she just chose to walk everyone there and turn around and stalk off towards the training grounds on the east end of the village.

Prowling around like this when she’s this horny is really, really childish. Naruto knows what she’s doing, flitting from tree to tree, eyeing up anyone that goes tellingly still from a whiff of her scent, but she keeps doing it. It’s rude, petty and mean, but she nearly makes a full circuit of the eastern training grounds regardless, only stopping her scent-bombing tactics when she recognizes the silhouette of the guy occupying training ground 23. It’s one thing to troll a bunch of random older alphas and betas, and another thing to do it to Sasuke’s distant, but fairly kind older brother, the one who brings him (and therefore also Naruto) sweets from Rivers whenever he’s stationed out there.

 _Be normal,_ Naruto tells herself, when she walks in to say hello and finds that even that is enough to startle him into trying to kill a training post. _He’s probably just jumpy from his last mission. It’s got nothing to do with you._

But then, as Itachi-san swallows her lies about needing help (asking him for sweets right off the bat would make her look greedy; asking for them as a reward for learning properly is completely different), Naruto can’t resist imagining what else she can get him to help her with. _He won’t, right? He’s way too proper not to turn me down politely._

And yeah, after the ‘accidental’ kiss, the first thing he does is apologize. “I’m not in heat,” he says, coolly, when she mumbles that he couldn’t have meant to kiss her. The obvious implication being that he’s in control of himself, and that he should have done better. “I shouldn’t have taken advantage of your request for instruction.”

His tone as he says that is so serious, and so very much not a sly attempt at flirtation that Naruto suddenly knows where Sasuke gets his gentlemanly act from, and even understands why he’s been trying to copy it. It’s just, it’s just so _cool_ , it’s really…

“Again, I’m very sorry,” Itachi-san repeats, and just like that, Naruto’s morals go right out the window. Or they would, if she wasn’t already outside.

“My, my apartment…” Naruto tries not to pulse out her scent, tries not to sound too desperate. “I live, I’m close to here, so, y’know…”

She doesn’t know how he ends up following her. She thinks she said something about training, but she _knows_ how she smells right now, she knows he probably doesn’t believe her.

The way his polite expression doesn’t change as he walks her all the way there makes her so certain he’s not going to stay that she panics. Copying Sakura’s oops-I-stumbled trick makes her feel like the world’s biggest idiot, but it works, it works, it _works_ —

 _Yeah,_ Naruto thinks, as Itachi’s mouth crashes down on hers, as he lets her rub herself all over him, _he’ll do. I just can’t let it get back to Sasuke._ There’s no way her teammate will approve of her corrupting his saintly older brother, after all.

* * *

Naruto’s first time goes by in a weird, frantic, yet strangely dreamy haze. Itachi is just big enough to be satisfying, and his knot is kind of ridiculously large, such an exaggerated contrast to his average-sized dick that Naruto hazily wonders if he’d agree to let her try to draw a picture of it for later use.

Then he moves her to her bed, and things get really dirty. He turns her around without pulling out, making sure she ends up on her back even though it’ll only make it more difficult to seat himself fully inside her again. Then, when Naruto asks why, he says: “I want to look at you. I want to see you stretch around me. Can I?”

His eyes are active as he says that, his hands trailing up and down over her tense, quivering stomach. Somehow she can tell he’s thinking of filling her up, filling her with his come until she’s sloppy with it, spurting out of her every time he pounds his way in, so of course she says yes.

It doesn’t feel so bad anymore, wanting it so much that she cries out. She can hear Itachi too, growling so low that it feels like the sound is tearing out of him. He presses his face against the side of her neck again and again, but never does more than lick her there.

 _I don’t need to bite you to give you what you want,_ his every action says. _All you need to do is take it._

So she takes it, and she takes it, and takes it, and cries, and groans and begs and sobs into the sodden sheets. Nothing makes sense but the way he’s weighing her down, the way he’s almost crushing her against the bed as he works his knotted cock deep inside her. It’s so good it’s nearly unbearable, and whenever Itachi stops to catch his breath for a moment, all Naruto can do is writhe and tighten around him as best as she can, desperate to prompt him to start moving again.

By the time his knot has finally diminished, Naruto is pretty much spent. It feels good to lie there with Itachi’s cock stroking slowly in and out of her sore, come-slick pussy, good enough that she can’t be bothered to do more than breathe. She doesn’t have the energy to whimper a little when he pulls all the way out and drags himself off of her, even though she thinks she should be doing _something_ to make herself a bit more enticing, something to make him reluctant to leave.

 _Oh well,_ Naruto thinks, dimly, feeling his chakra signature recede. _It’s not like he’s **that** much of a catch if he’ll fuck and run like this._

Sensing Itachi slinking back into her room is a pleasant surprise. Hearing him ask politely to be allowed to clean her up is definitely nice, almost as nice as the naughty feeling of having him do it, having him rub that cloth up and down her inner thighs and all over her sweaty, sticky groin.

It’s surprisingly easy to reel him in for one last kiss, and to win a promise from him to knot her again very soon. Naruto feels glad, despite the new worry in the back of her mind that Itachi might be reading more into her request than there really is.

* * *

Two days later—one day later than the time they agreed to meet again—all Naruto’s worries are dispelled. Itachi knocks on her apartment door fifteen minutes after she just dragged herself through straight from training, and he doesn’t ask her any dumb questions or fuss over the fact that she has a bruise on her back from one of Sakura’s unavoidable kicks.

He helps her put on a second layer of ointment, his fingers skimming lightly over her skin, and then he pulls away to wash his hands because he’d rather not get any of the ointment on her breasts. Naruto gives him an inward nod for that, glad he doesn’t feel the need to explain to her that the ointment tastes terrible, as if she, a sixteen-year-old chunin, wouldn’t definitely already know.

Then they’re in her bed, and Itachi is pulling her sideways into his lap, his hands carefully avoiding the sticky patch on her back even as they stroke her skin. “What do you like most?” he asks. “I pinched your nipples a lot last time, but I don’t know…”

“I want to be licked,” Naruto says, immediately, not because she doesn’t like the small, sweet bursts of pain from his pinches, but because she’s always wanted to try being licked and sucked, and her breasts have never been big enough that she could manage to do it very well for herself. And doing that kind of thing with a clone is _weird_ , weird and good but not really satisfying.

Watching Itachi lower his head to her bare chest feels weird too, but in a different way. His eyes are active again (do all Uchiha use their Sharingan like this?), and something about the way he licks his lips makes Naruto feel like she’s about to be eaten up.

Her breaths speed up as he bends in, as his mouth seeks out her left nipple. She’s surprised when the first lick doesn’t feel like much, just like wetness and a little bit of warmth. “Hmm.”

“Good?” _That_ sends a shiver through her. Hearing him from this close, feeling his hot breath against her upper breast as he bends in for another lick… “More?”

“I don’t know,” Naruto mumbles. Maybe she just likes hearing him talk. Or maybe she likes the fact that he’ll probably do whatever she tells him to. “A bit more?”

“Mmm.” The next few licks aren’t much either, but the way Itachi does it, the wet, eager noises he makes as he slathers her left breast in his spit, all of that makes Naruto squirm in his lap. “More?”

“S-suck me,” Naruto whispers. “Nngh—that—harder than—ghh!” His mouth is really warm, and his teeth scrape against her stiff nipple as he sucks it in. “Do the… do the other one.”

Itachi obeys immediately, pulling off from her left nipple with an obscene, spine-tingling pop, and then descending on her right breast with greedy fervour. One of his hands stays on her hip, his fingers dipping inside the waistband of her ninja shorts while his other hand moves sideways to fondle her damp left breast. When he pinches her there again, it’s right at the same time as he sucks on her right nipple, and Naruto can’t help but let out an eager moan.

“More?” he says, his breath hot against her damp, sensitive skin. “Or maybe something else?”

“I, I think,” Naruto says, somehow managing to keep her voice even, “I think I want you to lick my cunt.” Meeting his gaze while she says that kind of thing is a bit beyond her, but she can at least _say it_. Just saying it doesn’t tell him anything embarrassing; it’s not like he’ll just know from looking at her flushing face that the way he licked her pussy two days ago is something she’s going to be remembering for a long, long time. “Is that—”

“Of course,” Itachi says, hastily. “I mean, it’s just… if there’s anything else you want, it’s better to do it before I start licking you.”

“Oh? Why?”

“I’m not—my control won’t be very good once I’ve tasted you,” Itachi says, quietly. “It wasn’t so bad last time, but even then… it was kind of excessive, right?”

“Um,” Naruto says, because now she feels a little guilty about the way her mind keeps skipping over the first time he filled her with his cock in favour of how he had her laid out on her kitchen table, coming over and over again from the touch of his wicked tongue. “I don’t think it was that bad.”

“Hm,” Itachi says, very seriously. “Still, this time I’ll be more careful.”

Naruto can’t help but pay rapt attention to his every move after that. Itachi is so controlled about everything he does that she has no idea what it will look like if he loses it, and she really wants to see. Watching him kiss and lick his way from her knee to her still-clothed crotch while he’s still frowning in concentration makes her feel as if she’s in some half-baked wet dream; what he’s doing is hot, but the expression on his face is almost ridiculously serious, like he’s trying out a new jutsu for the first time instead of getting ready to put his mouth on her.

When Itachi’s face is finally right between her thighs, he just pauses there, sniffing deeply. His hands are already tugging at the waistband of her shorts, but he moves in closer anyway, mouthing at her through the cloth. It feels really dirty, like he’ll lick anything so long as he knows she’s worn it close to her cunt.

“I—that—can you _please_ just—”

“Give me a little more time, Naruto-kun,” Itachi says, hoarsely. “I’m not trying to tease you, okay?” Being licked through the cloth just isn’t enough, but it still feels obscene, unmistakably sexual. “It helps a lot when I get used to your scent here first.”

 _I don’t believe you,_ Naruto wants to say, but his tongue keeps stealing her words, and his hands are now squeezing her clenching ass cheeks instead of getting her shorts off, and she can’t cope. She bites her lip to keep herself from begging, but she can’t keep back the occasional whine. “It isn’t enough,” she finds herself snarling. “I need—”

“Okay,” Itachi says, calmly, but he doesn’t seem to be offended when she reaches down to help him shove down her shorts, and writhes a bit to get them off as quickly as possible. “Mmm.”

That’s the first time she sees it, sees a hint of how stirred up he can get. It’s in the way his nostrils flare, the way the tomoe in his eyes start swirling. All he can seem to do as she peels off her damp panties is stare at her aching cunt.

Spreading her thighs another inch brings him forward, gets his hot, wet mouth directly on her. Last time, Naruto writhed and shook and keened while flat on her back on the cool, hard surface of her kitchen table. This time, it’s like every additional lick saps the strength from her body, until she’s lying there limp and spread-legged and ready for whatever he wants.

Even so, it feels good, good to the point that Naruto only feels vaguely bad about revealing so much weakness to him this way. This is what omegas are said to be—pliant, yielding at the slightest pleasurable touch—so Naruto has always wanted to be the opposite. But it’s one thing to want it and another to put it into practice while Itachi’s clever tongue is fucking right into her clenching cunt.

“More, Naruto?” He barely moves his mouth away from her as he speaks, and his hands are still spreading her wide, stroking her, stimulating her. “You want me to lick you more, right?”

“Yes,” she hisses. “Do it.”

This time, as he laves his tongue over her slick, sensitive clit, he also slips his thumb inside her. Naruto clenches around that small, slim intrusion, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood.

She can’t help herself anymore after that. Whining, she reaches down and tugs Itachi’s head aside by a frantic, unsteady grip on his hair, moving him just enough that she can fuck her aching cunt with two more fingers.

“You can just ask if you want more, you know,” she hears him say, right as his hands move to her thighs, stroking her tensing muscles. “Give me a minute, and I’ll knot you.”

It doesn’t feel like a minute. His scent is all over her, heady and dark, and just seeing him unbutton and take out his massive, knot-heavy cock is enough to make her start to come.

“Nnh—no—” Naruto finds herself struggling against an attempt to make her take her fingers out of her cunt. “I need that, you, you fucking— _ah_!”

“I wouldn’t do that,” Itachi says, unsteadily. “I wouldn’t take anything away without giving you something better.” But he’s already loosened his grip on her wrist, and one of his fingers is sliding into her rippling cunt alongside her own, helping her. “Is that enough now?”

“Nhn… y-yeah.” It feels dirty to pull out her fingers while his own stay inside her. It feels even dirtier when he bends in and licks at her sticky fingers, sucking them into his warm, wicked mouth. “Fuck.”

“Tell me if it hurts, okay?” Itachi murmurs, shifting forward between her limp, spread thighs. “I’m bigger than usual, so you might need time to get used to it.”

Anyone else saying that would make Naruto struggle not to roll her eyes at them. It’s just such a _line_ , the kind of things dirty older alphas say to the shy omega they’re taking advantage of. She doesn’t know how Itachi can say it so seriously without blushing. She doesn’t know why it makes her feel even more—more—“Nngh!”

The slick, large head of his cock slide into her so easily that she flinches beneath him. He doesn’t say anything about it, but he doesn’t need to; the filthy satisfaction in his heated gaze says it all for him. He just rocks forward, filling her more and more, his slow, teasingly gentle thrusts making her clench around him. It’s not long before she can feel the initial curve of his knot pressing at the entrance of her cunt, stimulating and stretching her. “Does it hurt?”

It does, a little, but it still feels so good it robs Naruto of intelligible words. She writhes instead, trying to get closer to him, trying to take more in, and his eyelids lower as he bends in over her, thrusting in hard.

“Aghhh…” She wants—she didn’t feel it like this the first time he knotted her. She didn’t feel this terrible, powerful urge to take in every swollen inch of him, to take it all in and squeeze down around him until he comes.

The next thrust is so hard that she howls. Itachi is all the way in now, and still moving, still fucking in and out of Naruto’s stretched, aching cunt. She doesn’t have any strength to squeeze, to try to milk him properly.

“It’s okay,” he says, his voice a low, choked rasp against the side of her neck. “I can do it.”

Naruto hardly knows what to expect after hearing that. All she can think of is a muddled image of him reaching between them to try and squeeze the base of his knot. What she gets instead is much more violent; his hands settle on her spread, trembling thighs, forcing them wider, holding her still as he grinds against her. She feels even more full like this, full and pinned down and utterly at his mercy.

“Is… is it good?” His face is almost right above hers, but Naruto can’t bear to look. She doesn’t want to sound the way she sounds, breathless and desperate to please. She feels like a convenient hole he’s using. She doesn’t want him to look down on her, but how can he not? She’s just lying here taking it, a limp little fucksleeve for his thickly knotted cock, and it feels so fucking _good_ that she can’t even—

“It’s really wet inside you, Naruto-kun,” Itachi murmurs. “Of course it’s good.”

Ah, he’s saying it so seriously, too. Naruto moans, helplessly, another orgasm building out of what feels like nowhere. “Say it,” she gasps. “Say it again.”

“You’re swallowing me up so easily,” he says, his breath hot against the side of her neck. “It feels really good.”

“Again.”

“Squeezing me that hard, you must really want to come, right?” His voice is rough with amusement and exertion when he pulls back from her. “Don’t worry, Naruto-kun, I’ll make sure you get what you want. You’ve let me in so nicely, you definitely deserve it.” And then he is fucking her strongly, thrusting in and out without a care, almost as if he doesn’t have a knot.

That it works, that she is wet and loose and eager enough that he can just slide it all back in whenever he wants is maddening. Somehow, Naruto manages to get her left leg hooked around Itachi’s waist, a difficult proposition when he’s still holding apart her thighs wide enough that it hurts. “Stay in me,” she hears herself growl, her voice trembling so much that it can’t be even the slightest bit intimidating. “Please, I— _please_ , Itachi-san—”

But he doesn’t listen, and so all she can do is try to rise up to meet him. Her first attempt draws a strangled cry from her; the sheer amount of sensation disrupts her focus for one long, terrifying moment. All she is is her straining hips, her arched back, her packed, aching cunt.

Her second attempt breaks her apart. The pressure of his groin grinding against hers is just too much. Her orgasm ripples through her, drawing her cunt tight around his twitching knot, filling her ears with weak cries and the pounding of her heart.

Naruto comes to a moment later to find herself wrapped around Itachi, his hands now beneath her ass, firmly holding her to him. She thinks he’s still coming, but it’s hard to tell when he’s moving so purposefully, swirling his hips in the much more customary circle that keeps his knot nudging back and forth inside her.

“One more,” she hears him say, roughly. “Milk me one more time, Naruto. You can handle that, right?”

Suspicious as she is that this won’t be the last time tonight, Naruto still starts rocking up against him, tightening down on him as much as she can bear. Is it just her, or is his knot even bigger now?

“Yes,” Itachi hisses, shuddering above her. “Just like that.” He speeds up the motion of his hips, matching her, spurring her on with his harsh, panting breaths and the way he keeps groping her ass, encouraging her, guiding her. He buries his head against the side of her neck. He lets out a low, fevered groan when his cock finally starts pulsing within her, filling her up with startlingly thick spurts of come. “Yes… perfect.”

Shivering, Naruto chokes back a cry of pleasure. She can’t believe she’s already coming again, shaking beneath him, convulsing, feeling him grunt in satisfaction as she does so. She worries her birth control won’t hold up. And yet, at the same time, some sick little part of her is looking forward to what would happen if Itachi got her pregnant.

Somehow, to that very typical omega part of her brain, getting knocked up automatically seems to mean Itachi-san will _have_ to stay her and fuck her whenever she wants it. Naruto, scattered as her thoughts are right now, can’t help but frown a bit at the utter ridiculousness of that thought, that almost instinctual, bone-deep craving.

After all, it’s not like she had to work that hard to get him to fuck her that first time. It’s good enough to have him like this right now, growling as he rocks into her, his fevered breaths blooming hot against the sweaty skin of her neck. He’s heavy. His back tenses as she strokes her hand over it, following the line of his spine, groping greedily at his flexing ass.

Then he surges forward, thrusting in deep, and Naruto can’t think anymore. He’s in so deep. His knot pulses as he empties himself into her, she can _feel it_ and it’s—it’s—“Hghn…”

They’re locked together now. Naruto blushes, half because she never thought it would feel this obvious when it happened, and half because it’s something she could have prevented if she had been paying enough attention. You’re not supposed to let anyone rut you for too long, not unless you’re sure you want to be stuck with them for an hour or two afterwards, but obviously she fucked up there, and now Itachi is going to think she’s desperate, or stupid, or—

“Are you alright, Naruto-kun?” That low, gentle question cuts off Naruto’s panicky train of thought in a hurry. “Sorry things got out of hand again.”

“No,” Naruto insists, hating how breathy her voice sounds right now, “no, I’m, I really should be the one to, uh—”

“You don’t think I didn’t notice you were overwhelmed, toward the end?” Itachi pulls back from her then, shifting just enough of his weight off her that they can both more or less settle on their sides. “We’d both be at fault if I only had your amount of experience, but since I know better… is this okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s fine.” Naruto doesn’t know what all those romance novel writers are smoking when they end up describing this sort of situation; it’s really not very comfortable, let alone some sort of magical bonding moment. Itachi’s doing his best, but some of his weight is on her left thigh in a way that she just knows will mean her going numb if they don’t switch positions regularly. She’s sweaty and sticky and Itachi is too, and it _sucks_. The only nice thing about it is the way Itachi keeps fussing.

“You’re sure you don’t want to be on top of me?”

“Later, maybe,” Naruto mumbles. That would feel a bit too… exposing, somehow. Which probably doesn’t make any sense when you consider what she’s been doing all evening with Itachi, but. She just doesn’t want to, to present herself anymore than she already has, and she feels keenly glad that Itachi just nods in response and starts stroking his fingers up and down her side.

“Sleepy?” he murmurs, some time after that, and all Naruto has the energy for is a shallow nod and an attempt to snuggle even closer to him. She drifts off like that, still unsettlingly full of his knot and his come, her body half-slumped over his, her face pressed against his bare chest.

* * *

After that fiasco, Naruto buys a batch of pregnancy tests. A small one, though, because she doesn’t plan on giving in to her urges so deeply that she ends up trapped in Itachi’s arms more than once in a while. Waking up still locked to him was just as embarrassing and annoying as she expected, and that was without any of her limbs going numb.

Somehow, though Naruto always thought she’d be the kind of omega to be casual about, y’know, keeping careful track of whether she’s pregnant, she never ends up saying even the slightest thing to Itachi about it. Begging for his cock or moaning helplessly whenever he knots her is one thing. Admitting she gets off so much on the mere feeling of him filling her with his come that the sensible thing to do is make sure she’ll catch it if he gets her pregnant is… something else. Something Naruto has no intention of sharing.

Thankfully, it’s not at all weird for omegas to be fixated on taking in as much seed as possible while getting fucked, so Naruto is free to fantasize and writhe and gasp and beg to be filled as much as she likes, all without Itachi taking special note of it. It never fails to make her feel as if she’s getting away with something.


End file.
